Crystaline
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Full name:' Cristina Lynn Barford Finch *'Birthplace:' San Diego Ca. *'Residence:' Long Beach, Ca. *'Parents:' ' Father:' Tom Barford, Patent Attorney Mother: Tereysa Alfonso Barford, Pillar of the community. *'Siblings:' Bobby Barford, older brother. Freshly minted engineer. Muffy Barford, younger sister, PITA *'Birthdate:' May 1, 1992 *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 5'7' *'Weight:' 135 pounds. *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' Married to Ed Finch. They have one child. *'Description:' Cristina is a pretty girl. She typically wears khakis and a polo shirt, engineer professional. She keeps a power suit for the client meetings. Cristina has taken a renewed interest in "female attire" since she caught a boy. Pleasing the boy is high on her list of things to do. *'Skin coloring:' White girl pale with a latino undertone. She all but lives indoors. *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Black *'Routine Activities:' Trying to make up for ten years of no physical activity. Working her vast bank of computers in aid of the Warp Drive Project. Taking ruthless advantage of her marriage license. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' No formal training, but she is an excellent programmer and hacker. Computers sing for her as she understands the workings better than most designers. She is getting more engineering working for the Warp Drive Project than most engineering colleges provide. *'Financial Status:' Moderately rich. The settlement from the accident left her with well padded bank accounts. She is frugal and smart. *'Group Affiliations:' Bureau 13 (The Santa Annas), The Warp Drive Project (VC-SIS) *'Personality:' Withdrawn in person. She is shy and uncomfortable around people she doesn't know. She is afraid to use her TK around strangers. On the web she is Crystalline, a super powered unstoppable force for good. And within the web it is truth. Around people she is comfortable with she is lively and sparking. There is a party girl in there trying to get out. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To try and live as normal a life as she can after having a huge chunk of her teens taken from her. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Cristina was a quad amputee. She had lost both legs above the knees and both arms at the elbow. While the physical wounds have been restored the mental adaptions, shyness and withdrawn behavior have not changed. *'Enemies (And Why):' Spammers, (she kills bot nets for fun) Generic enemies of Bureau 13. *'Special Abilities:' Telekinetic. Cristina has the TK developed to the point she can manipulate computers within the chip. She is strong enough to move about ten pounds in the macro world. She prefers to simply pick stuff up and will not demonstrate the ability to people she does not know well. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' From the ages of 10 to 17 she was a quad amputee. The mental scars are still with her. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' At the age of ten Cristina was in a bus-train accident. The signals failed and the bus was hit by a barreling freight. She was one of the lucky ones, she lived. However, she lost both her feet and hands. She considered herself anything but lucky. By the time she was out of the hospital, and the school system and railroad had hemorrhaged money in her direction), she discovered that by concentrating she could get objects to move. She developed the ability as she could see it was the difference between being a basket case and being able to do for herself. She also took to the Internet. No longer attending school, and disliking the tutor that was sent to her, she buried herself in the forums and usenet. She assumed the identity of Crystalline, a pun on her name. As her TK abilities developed she delved deeper into the computer itself. She learned to control the machine at the chip level. It worked faster for her than anyone else. Her family seeing her interest in computers obliged her with the best machines money could buy. Her insurance and lawsuit trusts saw that cash was no object. At the age of sixteen she was a pretty young woman who is not so helpless as she might look. She was still a push over for anyone that wanted to physically assault her, but within her home and at her computer banks she is a powerful hacker and guru. Crystalline is an Internet force to reckon with. Crystalline was recruited by Lapilan into Bureau 13 and associated with The Santa Annas. During The Trial for Peoplehood Cristina was taken to the Greyhawken woman Molly Abba. She emerged from the ship with her arms and legs intact. She has gotten use to the idea that she will not sped the rest of her life a cripple. That she can run and play, and boys have come into the equation. Cristina went for Ed Finch. She used her newly regained mobility and dragged him into more physical activities. Ed being totally twitterpatted went along with it. At this point she could suggest a trip to Hell and he would pack. Ed and Cristina officially tied the knot. She was radiant, he had a grin so wide it was opening branch smiles. The Honeymoon was at the Virgin Diana Resort on the Moon. They acquired an apartment at the Warp Drive Project and are working there. Category:Characters Category:Psionics Category:Technology Category:Bureau 13 Category:CoD Category:Meta